WOLFIN298
WOLFIN298 is a Former Sporumer who frequented the Roleplay Section. History His History will be divided into many Parts Beginning: Wolfin298 first posted in a Roleplay called Life After the Grox, which he joined several times, on 5/07/09 in very illiterate Speak. But soon after he made his First Roleplay, Spore Cruise. But do to his stupidness at the Time, he already said that he would have a Murder. After just roleplaying it for maybe a Day, he created a Remake which was no better. He then joined the orginal "Camp Halfblood" Roleplay by shadeofmoose, where he roleplayed for several illiterate Weeks till it ended. Within the Same Week (Most Likely) he roleplayed in a place called the RP Food Stop, which he got angry about tried to become a Terrorist in it. He tried to create a Survival Roleplay which sucked, and joined a few more. When CHB2 came out, he was banned from it and he became angry. CHB3 came out and he was allowed, and he also went to a Club roleplay as one of his Characters. He did a bunch of other stupid stuff and eventually became better. But those days he always carries with him as the Days he hates Middle: Eventually he became Better at roleplaying, I am not sure but I think these were in the Aravan Days. He joined Aravan's only good Roleplay called Shadows. And sometime when he was roleplaying in that (I think) he joined World of the Smalls 3. But for a while he was just about as unliterate as when he started. After a While, he went to a thread called the Bar, this might be the start of his Obsession with Resturant Roleplays. After a few Pages he joined Avikoria, which was a rather popular School Roleplay. His Grammar had picked up by then and it only continued from there. He posted mainly in the Avikoria Roleplay for a while till it died. He then posted in a thread called Dragons of Dawn. Sometime around this time He joined Sqweedo's Bar and Grill. He became better through the months and soon became Better. Late: While in Sqweedo's, he made an Inn roleplay. It had 2 owners during it's Course, Keagardo and Keegan. It lasted several pages before it died. Wolfin tried other Roleplays, including Village Life. He eventually retired to mainly being in Sqweedo's. But he would join a Few. The last roleplay he joined was Box of Gods. Disappearance: On April 15, 2011 Wolfin logged out for the Last time. No one seemed to notice his "Sporum Death" as far as he has seen. What happened was He couldn't log in after that, so he quit from the Computer for a While. But he is back, as Alimeria II on Nationstates. But he is always waiting for the opportunity to get back on the Sporum. Including his Want to remake Spore Cruise, just without the Murders. Alts #WOLFIN298 (Main Account) (Confirmed) #Hundar203 (Confirmed) #Holy_Fish (Unconfirmed) Extras #As noted above, his Nationstates account is Alimeria II. #He once tried to create a Meme known as the Holy Fish. #He created a BanMas Tree and a BanMas Wreath on his last BanMas #He likes Even Numbers and misses the Sporum. Just not too much Category:Sporum members Category:Pages needing work Category:Wiki members